


How Beautiful You Are...

by Lollikins



Series: Simply Meant To Be [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Challenging his limits, how far will Yeosang go? (Series Complete)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, SeongSang - Relationship
Series: Simply Meant To Be [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801804
Kudos: 39





	How Beautiful You Are...

Yeosang stretched against the ache in his shoulders. He wasn’t sure how long he had been waiting or what it was he was waiting for. He was on his knees with his hands bound behind his back. There were wrist cuffs that covered most of his lower forearms as well as a spreader bar on his upper arms. It was something new and he wasn’t entirely comfortable with it yet. Nor was he comfortable with the silver metal ring that was secured around the base of his extremely hard cock. His eyes kept being drawn to it and just as quickly he would look away from the unerringly lewd display. 

That was when he realised that was what had been done to him, he had been put on display. The curtains were open and he had been left there on his knees in full view of anyone who cared to look. 

Was it simply for his lady he was on display for? His gaze flicked nervously toward the window, he could see her curtains open but there was no light showing. It would be easiest to see what was going on in his room if her lights were off. 

If she was watching, what was she watching? 

Did it thrill her to see him displayed like he was? There was a nervous flutter in his stomach that told him it was something else, it was something more. The real question was … what was it? 

His stomach dropped, what if it was a who? 

His mouth was dry, throat tight, and he was suddenly very, very, nervous. He licked his lips and turned his head toward the door. 

The waiting was killing him. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, he couldn’t see the clock from where he knelt and he didn’t dare get up or move. He had been left there for a purpose. 

Just when he was sure he couldn’t wait a moment more, he heard the sound of the key card sliding into the lock and then a beep. He had a moment’s deja vu of another night when he had been waiting but then he had been putting on a show. This wasn’t the same thing and since that night, Seonghwa nor he had said a word about what had happened, not what he had witnessed, not what Yeosang had done, and not about the kiss. It was almost as if it never happened. 

This was a far cry from the real world and in the real world, Seonghwa was just hyung. There wasn’t any way … 

The door swung open to reveal Seonghwa standing there. 

What was he doing there? 

Yeosang started to panic and moved to try to get up but Seonghwa clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head. He didn’t say anything but he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. With his eyes still locked to Yeosang, he brushed his thumb across the screen of his phone and walked over to sit it on the small table near the bound man. 

“My, my, aren’t you impatient? I know this might not be what you were expecting tonight but tonight you belong to Park Seonghwa and he’s going to do whatever he wants to you and I’m going to watch.” 

Yeosang stared at the phone as he listened to his lady’s voice and her edict for the evening. Tonight he _belonged_ to Seonghwa? His heart was thundering in his chest and he could barely hear over the sound of his own blood rushing in his veins. He watched as Seonghwa stopped to take off his jacket and hang it on a hook by the door. 

He had always admired the older man’s beauty but now there was something that somehow seemed a little dangerous about him as well. He moved like a cat, elegant, sleek, graceful. He watched him unbutton his cuffs and the first few buttons of his shirt before he crossed to Yeosang and crouched down in front of him. 

Seonghwa reached over and ran his fingers through the pink strands of Yeosang’s hair, down over his face. His touch was light but somehow possessive. “So you heard her, you’re mine tonight to do with whatever I want.” 

His thumb traced over Yeosang’s bottom lip, catching the edge and pulling down enough to slip his thumb between his lips. 

Hesitantly, Yeosang’s tongue reached out to flick against the tip of the thumb pressed between his lips. A small smile tugged at one corner of Seonghwa’s beautiful mouth. “Keep going…” 

Not entirely sure what else to do, he began to suckle lightly against Seonghwa’s thumb. “Mm, I like that. I’ve heard you’ve had practice - lots of practice.” 

Yeosang felt his face burning at the suggestion. What in the world had _She_ said about him. His only practice thus far had been on the strap-on that his lover used. That brought a sudden realization and he met Seonghwa’s sultry dark gaze. It was like a dream as he watched the man rise to stand before him. He belonged to him tonight. What did that mean? What did that mean hyung - no not hyung now - Seonghwa. Tonight he was his _Master_.

“Ah, you finally get it I see.” The confusion that had creased Yeosang’s brow since he entered finally cleared and it seemed he accepted his current situation. It was just as his lady said. 

“I’ve always thought you had beautiful lips, I want to see them stretched wide around my cock.” Seonghwa, no - his Master’s beautiful face hardened just a little as he walked around behind him. With a firm tug, he grasped the spreader bar and pulled Yeosang back so that his hands were braced against the ground between his feet. “Have you ever sucked a real cock before?” 

Yeosang felt himself shaking imperceptibly as he shook his head no. He had never thought he would find himself in this position. He looked up at Seonghwa who caressed his face, his hair, his lips. His master bent down over him and kissed him upside down, it was hard, unrelenting, demanding. The invasion of his supple tongue was hot and hungry. He found himself gasping before the onslaught. 

As Seonghwa pulled away, Yeosang started to lift his head only to have long fingers wind in his hair and yank his head back. “I understand it’s easier if you keep your head back. I don’t want you to choke … much.” 

The trembling now apparent, he watched as Seonghwa pressed the flat of his palm against his evidently hard cock. This felt so very wrong and his own body revelled in the wrongness. He made a small choking sound as his cock hardened further against the unyielding metal ring. 

“Do you want this?” Seonghwa asked a knowing smile on his lips. 

Yeosang fixed his eyes on Seonghwa’s hand, toying with himself through the material of his trousers. He nodded. 

“I don’t think _she_ heard you.” 

“Yes, please … _Master_. Use me.”

The sound of the zipper lowering was almost deafening as it sounded in the silent room. Then he saw it, Seonghwa’s cock, the herald of his destruction. As he watched, it twitched, the head already glistening with his arousal. His mouth was watering, it was so close and moved closer by the second. Seonghwa gripped the base and lowered it to drag over Yeosang’s face. He traced the slick head over Yeosang’s beautiful lips which parted without a moment's hesitation. Seonghwa drew back a little, “Say it.” 

“Say-” He drew a slow shuddering breath and whispered the words he had only ever uttered before to his mistress but it was she who had put him here, it was she who made one of his dearest friends his master. “Please let me suck it, let me suck your cock master.” 

Seonghwa touched his tongue to his upper lip as he leaned forward and slowly pressed his cock between Yeosang’s open, waiting mouth. His breath escaped in a rush at the feeling of soft lips wrapping around his length, the lapping of the tongue against the tip. Letting him get used to the feeling of a real flesh and blood cock between his lips, he slowly began to fuck his face. Each thrust pressing a little further, a little deeper. He took his first entry into Yeosang’s throat and a look of surprise registered in his wide eyes. “I’ve heard you don’t have a gag reflex, let’s find out.”  
He thrust forward deep into Yeosang’s throat then and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the throat spasming around the head of his cock. A tiny light of panic lit Yeosang’s eyes as he tried to take a breath and couldn’t. Seonghwa’s hand closed around his throat and squeezed, he could feel the constriction against his cock. He didn’t hold it for long, just a moment before he eased back and let the younger man breathe. Yeosang gasped for breath but the respite was brief. Seonghwa held him by the throat as he face fucked him in earnest, his balls slapping against his face. Each thrust was accompanied by a wet choking sound. 

Seonghwa gave a final deep thrust, spilling his seed into Yeosang’s throat. Instinctively, Yeosang yanked away and coughed, the last spurt shooting over his lips and across one cheek. Reflexively, he swallowed. Then he realized he had just swallowed Seonghwa’s cum, on his face the other man’s seed now glistened on his lips and cheek. He could feel it mingling with this sweat and running down over his jaw and neck. 

His master eased him up off of his hands and knelt down behind him, letting him lean back against him for support. He turned Yeosang’s head to kiss his cum stained lips, his hands running over his chest and stomach, down to his almost painfully aching cock. “Please…” Yeosang gasped, his voice a plaintive plea. “Please master, I - I’m hurting.” 

Seonghwa smiled and nodded, closing his fingers around Yeosang’s pulsing cock. Quickly and efficiently, he stroked him. When he came, it was violent, sending a sticky stream of cum up over his stomach, chest and over one shoulder. He panted breathlessly and felt almost like crying with relief. He closed his eyes and turned his face toward Seonghwa. The older man smiled at him sweetly, gently. It was the soothing smile he had seen thousands of times before. Gently, the spreader bar and wrist cuffs were removed and then he massaged the feeling back into his extremities. The entire time, he spoke to him in that same quiet soothing voice that melted away his anxieties and put him into a calm euphoria. 

By the time he was finished, Seonghwa had cleaned him up and had him laying in bed. He praised him and told him what a good boy he’d been, how well he’d done and how he couldn’t wait until next time. “I loved fucking that pretty mouth of yours. You did such a good job choking on my cock.” Seonghwa petted his wet hair back from his face, “How beautiful you are …” 

He felt beautiful. He smiled tiredly. Seonghwa kissed him again, slowly, languidly before he rose and disappeared into the bathroom. A voice came from the phone, “Come over when you’ve recovered baby, you’re not done tonight.” 

“Yes Mistress.” His smile widened.


End file.
